Kyle's First Kiss
by gay-kyle
Summary: Kyle's sick of not having kissed anyone, or be kissed by anyone. Of course, who to turn to but Stan? There might be a relationship in the headlights. T for swearing.


Kyle's First Kiss

Kyle had texted Stan.

_**K: Dude… I just realized. I never had my first kiss. **_

The phone vibrated again.

_**S: You better get it sorted out before you're sixteen dude. **_

_**You don't want to be classified as gay in our school, do you?**_

K: No… I don't. Can't we do it? What's the difference from kissing a boy than a girl?

He waited a little while. Then the phone vibrated again.

_**S: Yeah, I've only kissed girls before. I'm sure it's no different. Meet you at your house, or are your son-of-a-bitch parents going to be in the way?**_

Shit. His parents were home. But they were planning to go out on a date tonight, so it shouldn't be a problem. The only problem was Ike, and he ratted to anyone that had ears.

_**K: No, but Ike's going to be. He'll rat 2 anyone who cares. **_ He pressed send. He was going to have his first kiss, tonight. He'd only dream of the experience.

K: But you have to promise to never tell anyone.

_**S: Why would I? Wendy would kill me. **_

_**K: you're not even dating her anymore though.**_

_**S: Doesn't mean she won't kill me though. She still has feelings for me, the poor bitch. Anyway, see u at 6pm. say I'm helping you with Ike.**_

Kyle put down his phone and stood up from his bed. His lips began to tingle at the thought of being able to experience the joys of kissing.

At around half five, his parents left to their date, not before giving Kyle some stern rules. One; put Ike to bed at 7. Two, no girls. Three, He was allowed one friend over.

He was really surprised at the fact he was allowed a friend over. Usually on these nights he'd be alone.

Fifteen minutes later, Ike was put to bed even though it wasn't even six, and Stan was at the front door. He had a slight blush on his face and looked like he was about to faint.

"So, your bedroom?" He asked. Kyle shook his head.

"Ike's in bed, so no. Let's just do it in the lounge." Stan nodded and the pair made their way into the living room, an awkward atmosphere. The two sat on the bigger sofa, Stan rubbing his sweaty palms on his knees. He'd kissed _girls _before, but not _guys_. This was going to be a whole different situation.

"Who's going to go first?" Kyle asked, although Stan started to shift to a more comfortable position and raised his hand up to Kyle's cheek. The boys were leaning in, closing their eyes when they heard some keys jingle. They jumped and lurched away, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry boys, forgot my phone!" Kyle's mother took her phone from the kitchen counter and walked out. They looked outside the window until the car was far away from the house, and Stan went back to the sofa and sat down.

"You coming?" Stan asked. Kyle nodded and smiled sheepishly.

Kyle didn't sit on the sofa, but sat on Stan's lap instead.

"If we're doing this, I want to do it right." He said.

"And the right way is your way?" Stan chuckled as Kyle nodded.

Kyle sucked in a sharp breath and leaned down, he could feel Stan's breath. This was it.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Kyle screamed.

**BANG BANG BANG** "KAAAHL, Let me in!" Cartman's stupid voice sounded through the thin walls. Kyle sighed heavily and slid off Stan's lap.

Kyle opened the door.

More like threw the door open.

"What the fucking god damn fucking hell do you fucking want you fucking fatass?!"

"Woah, Kahl, are you PMS-ing or what?" Cartman chuckled as he tried to enter the door, but was blocked by Kyle.

"I'm in the middle of something," He continued. Stan gave a wave to him.

"Oh. OH. Now I see. You pick _Stan _over me, your Super Best Friend?!" Cartman pretended to be hurt. If death glares really could kill, Cartman would be dead minutes ago.

"Leave." He said. Cartman looked defeated and left. Kyle didn't close the door until he was out of sight. Kyle sighed and closed the door, returning to Stan.

"I'm so sorry about that fucking fatass." He said.

"No sweat, I know how Cartman can be." Stan said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist. This was it. The final moments. Although Kyle felt short in Stan's arms, it felt oddly right. He checked the clock; it was 7PM. They'd been trying for almost two hours. It was time.

Stan moved closer to Kyle. Kyle returned the favour

They brushed their lips lightly together before Stan crashed into Kyle's lips.

Stan's lips felt hot, burning even. Kyle gave a high pitched squeak.

Kyle's lips were licking Stan's lips and begging for entrance.

Stan smiled in the kiss. He honestly felt in heaven.

When the two parted, all they could say was a small

"Woah."

The only problem was, Ike watched the whole thing.


End file.
